playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Cass
Boss Cass is the main antagonist of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series and an exclusive character available to download in the DLC Pack Villains. His in-game rival is Ripto. Biography 'I'M A REASONABLE MAN' Boss Cass got out on the wrong side of the egg shell. He didn't tiptoe around the shells either, he devoted his whole life to ruling the Southern Rivers, an aspiration which, thanks to Ty, has remained unrealized. After numerous failed attempts (including kidnapping the entire population of Burramudgee to create an army of uber reptiles) and jail time, it is no wonder that he has a transient work force. Karlos, Fluffy and even Sly have worked for him at one point, in addition to the Frills, Blue Tongues and other assorted baddies who remain regulars. 'LEGACY OF BOSS CASS' *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan Arcade Opening Cass is overlooking his empire, Cassopolis, and thinking about remodeling it to his choice. He soon gets a message from a Frill, he says that a group of heroes have gathered up somewhere in the horizon. Cass, thinking Ty and his friends are there, grabs his gear and heads out, hoping to finally destroy the mammals. Rival Name: Ripto Reason: While admiring the structuring of the Rival Arena, he bumps into Ripto whom starts shouting at him for attacking him. Cass then moves him aside and keeps on walking, Ripto comes back again and demands an apology which Cass refuses. Ripto gets mad and demands to know who he is, Cass responds by saying "your worst nightmare!" Connection: Both characters are main antagonists. Both villains hate a race of animals mainly, Cass hates mammals while Ripto hates dragons. Cass also thinks he's a descendant of dinosaurs in which Ripto clearly is. Both are also loud-mouthed and have almost similar personalities. Ending Cass returns to Cassopolis and is mad that Ty and his friends were nowhere to be seen and sits on a chair. Looking at his power, he then gets glad for being able to whomp various enemies. Blue AP energy surrounds him and he says that Ty will never accomplish his plan. Gameplay Boss Cass is a powerful speedy character that is balanced in all abilities, good for beginners. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Vulcan Slaps' - - Boss will slap the opponent 2 times and ends with a kick. *'Boomerang'- or - Boss will throw a Flamerang forward. *'Headbutt' - - Boss will headbutt his head forward and brings it upwards too. *'Down Smash'- - Boss will jump upwards and smash the ground with his bottom. *'Headbutt Meteor'- (midair) - Boss will headbutt downwards, sending opponent down with force. *'Boomerang'- or (midair) - Similar to ground move. *'Circling Inferno'- (midair) - Boss will spin around in the air with his Flamerangs. *'Down Smash'- (midair) - Same as ground move but requires no startup. (Triangle Moves) *'Button Push'- - Boss will push his button which proceeds to discharge electricity forward. *'Boomerang-2'- or - Boss throws a Frostyrang forward which freezes opponents for a short time. *'Flightless' - - Boss will "fly" upwards diagonally and hits with his head. *'Mechanic Smash' - - Boss will slam a mechanic part of a robot into the ground, this results in an electric shockwave. *'Button Push' - (midair) - Same as ground move but can shoot a small ball of electricity. *'Boomerang-2' - or (midair) Same as on ground move. *'Flightless' - (midair) Same as ground move. *'Mechanic Smash'- (midair) - Same as ground move but will send you downwards. (Circle Moves) *'Help?'- - Boss will kick a Frill forward. *'Boomerang-3' - or - Boss will throw a Thunderang forward which shocks opponents. *'Whirlwindy' - - Boss will form a twister from a weird gun he has. *'Blue-Tongue' - - Boss will send a Blue-Tongue forward which runs over to the nearest opponent and punches him or her very far. *'Kick' - (air) Boss kicks a bomb instead. *'Bommerang-3' - or (air) Same as ground move. *'Whirlwindy' - (air) Same as ground move but sends Boss down a bit when used. *'Lava' - (air) Boss will open a container filled with lava that disperses when it touches the ground. (Throws) *'Numbskull Imbeciles' - or - Boss grabs the opponent and starts punching and pecking at him or her. This ends with a kick. *'Boss Launch' - - Boss does a similar up-throw move to Nathan Drake's but once the opponent's in the air, he'll throw a bomb at the opponent. *'Launch Down' - - Boss will send the opponent down and start jumping and kicking on top of them. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - Boss picks an item up *Block - Boss will shield himself with his wings. *Evade - + or - Boss jumps sideways. (Super Moves) *'Doomrang' - (Level 1): Boss will throw a Doomrang that can be maneuvered for a short time. If it hits someone, he or she is killed. It breaks apart if it touches a wall or other surface. * Vaporizer- (Level 2): Boss will take out the gun he tried to use to vaporize both Ty and the Quinking. He'll shoot it forward similar to Colonel Radec's level 2. *'Robotic Madness' - (Level 3): A cutscene occurs with Boss laughing as he jumps on his flying mech. You take control of the ship as first-person mode. Many Uber Frills and Bunyips are in the level attacking the opponents which can result in a kill. You can also shoot or throw bombs from the ship. Quotes and Taunts *When Selected **I am Boss Cass! **I will destroy all of you! **That was a nice pick, I agree! *Prematch **You're all gonna die! Haha! *Item Pick-up **Good-looking thing **This will do perfectly **The perfect weapon for world domination! **Love this little thing! **Just as good as me! **(When picking up the Kaboomrang) Get this out of my sight! Now! *Attack Shouts: None *Level 1 **Get a load of this! *Level 2 **You're all done when this is shot! *Level 3 **Nice knowing you all! *Successful KO **Do not mess with the Boss! **What's my first name again? **I win this one! **Great way to start! **Fine with me! **Fantastic how things go right? *Respawn **You can't get rid of me! **Slight error in my way **Let's switch sides OKAY?! **No matter **That guy really weakened me down! **Trouble's back! **Tricky mammals! Taunts *'Dear character': Boss will blow a raspberry at the opponent. *'Slapping Hatred': Boss will take out a Frill puppet and start slapping it and pecking it. *'Revenge': Boss will cackle while looking upwards. PSASBR Animations Introduction *'Winning Pride': Boss enters the stage walking normally and looks both ways. *'I'm Back!': Boss is sitting on the floor and gets up to say "You're all gonna die!" *'Vengeance': Boss admires a boomerang he has on his hands and then throws it away, only to be hit by it when it comes back. *'Control Freak': Boss is lowered down by a giant robotic hand into the stage. Winning Screen *'I'm the Boss!': Boss will nod his head forward while having a grin on his face. *'Terror Bird': Boss flaps his wings quickly. *'Terror of the South': Boss grabs the weapon he planned to use to vaporize Ty and the Quinking. He holds it upwards in success. *'Success': Boss jumps upwards in success. Losing Screen *Boss stomps the ground with his left foot angrily. *Boss holds his head in shame. *Boss is sitting down with his head also down. *Boss jumps up and down in frustration. Results Screen *Win: Boss is grinning while looking at the screen. *Lose: Boss is looking down in defeat. Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Boss is chained up and tries to free himself by pecking at the chains. *Big Daddy's Level 3: Boss is paddling his feet quickly and moves by flapping his wings. *Toro Inoue's Level 3: Boss is angrily stomping the ground. *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Boss is floating around and has a worried look on his face. *Sackboy's Level 3: Boss' icon is in a bubble. Victory Themes *Generic *A small remix of Boss Cass' final boss theme from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. *A small remix of the main theme from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. Costumes and Minions 'Head of the Reptiles' Boss Cass' appearance from all Ty the Tasmanian Tiger games *Red head with orange feathers *Black head with blue feathers *Green head with red feathers *Yellow head with purple feathers 'Frilled Bird' Boss Cass wearing a Frill's clothes *Blue shirt with black pants *Yellow shirt with orange pants *Red shirt with blue pants *Black shirt with red pants 'Blue-Tongued Bird' Boss Cass wearing a Blue-Tongue's clothes from Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Bush Rescue. *Blue shirt with purple pants *Red shirt with orange pants *Yellow shirt with green pants *Gray shirt with black pants Minions *Fluffy (Reach Level 8) *Frill (Comes with DLC) *Blue-Tongue (Comes with DLC) Trivia *Boss Cass is one of the many characters whom have to use costumes from other characters due to not having that much costumes. Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains DLC Pack Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters